Draco's Journal
by Lucius'Pet
Summary: Todo mundo escreve seus mais íntimos pensamentos, angústias e desejos em um diário, esperando que ninguém nunca os leia.
1. Draco's Journal pag 01

Sentia seu coração bater forte quando o via, pulava rápido em seu peito. Quando se lembrava de que não podiam estar juntos as batidas ficavam mais fortes, podia escuta-lo, um barulho ensurdecedor, podia senti-lo, como se na próxima batida fosse lhe rasgar a pele. Doía, doía, parecia uma punição.

Desde o primeiro momento em que o viu passou a ter olhos só para ele. Queria poder estar ao seu lado, queria que ele também sentisse isso.

Engolia em seco quando seus olhares se cruzavam, não sabia o que pensar, será que o desejava? Será que o rejeitava? Será que se quer o via?

Não sabia como ele funcionava.

Não sabia o que fazer.

Só o observava de longe, esperando que um dia ele tocasse seu rosto, com delicadeza, o olha-se nos olhos, apaixonadamente, e lhe dissesse, num sussurro quase surdo em seu ouvido, que o amava.

Sentiu uma lagrima escorrer pela ponta de seu nariz. Uma após a outra deslizavam por seu rosto quando escutou o chapéu gritar "- Gryffindor!".

Enxugou-as nas mangas da capa.

Pousou seu olhar novamente nos cabelos negros, antes escondidos pelo chapéu, na cicatriz, que se dirigia para a mesa no outro canto do salão, e no sorriso, que tinha quando se sentou ao lado de Weasley.


	2. Draco's Journal pag 185

Acordou mais cedo naquele dia, seu coração lhe rasgava o peito.

Sonhou com ele.

Os gritos do lado de fora de seu quarto o enlouqueciam. Me deixem dormir! Gritava em sua cabeça. Me deixem dormir para acalmar essa fera em peito. Era o único momento em que ficava quieto, em que não lhe atormentava com a vontade de vê-lo.

Sentia uma angustia grande lhe crescer no peito. Subia para a garganta, o sufocando.

Apenas fechava seu olhos.

Queria sufocar.

Não o veria nesse dia, nem no próximo, nem no próximo. As férias começavam ali. Nunca pensou nesse dia. Nunca pensou na tortura.

Enfiava a cabeça embaixo das cobertas.

Queria sufocar.

Queria que aquilo em seu peito se acalmasse.

Sentia seu travesseiro se molhar, não conseguia conter as lagrimas. Era melhor assim, não queria se afogar.


	3. Draco's Journal pag 197

Mesmo em casa não conseguia afastar seus pensamentos dele.

Se pegava lembrando dos momentos em que aqueles olhos azuis se dirigiam em sua direção. De quando ele ficava ao seu lado, sem que sua enorme boca estragasse tudo. Momentos raros esses. Mas era o que lhe acalmava, era o que, em sua mente, lhe dava esperança de um momento feliz ao lado dele.

Será que pensava nele também?

Será que sentia saudades?

Se questionava tanto. Por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Por que não podia simplesmente perguntar? Por que tinha medo?

Queria saber o que ele pensava. Queria entender o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Os dias passavam longos, pareciam uma eternidade. Escutava seus pais gritando ao fundo, estavam sempre brigando. Dia e noite. Não agüentava aquilo. Não o deixavam sequer dormir.

Queria voltar, queria poder vê-lo, queria poder escutá-lo.

Escutava o barulho de chuva na janela. Era um dia frio e triste la fora. Parecia refletir o que se passava dentro de si.

Se isolava em seu quarto, tentava se distrair, tinha tantas coisas para fazer. Mas não conseguia. Aquela tristeza sufocante não deixava.

Se ao menos pudesse ouvi-lo, se ao menos ele lhe dissesse "está tudo bem", aquelas férias não pareceriam uma tortura tão grande.


	4. Draco's Journal pag 199

As férias haviam começado há pouco tempo. Queria lhe mandar uma coruja.

Seria estranho de mais?

Seria ruim de mais?

Tinha medo da reação dele quando a recebesse. Não queria que se tornassem mais distantes do que já estavam.

Não queria perde-lo.

A dúvida e a angustia tomam conta de sua mente. Chorava, chorava, estava vazio por dentro. Parecia lhe faltar um pedaço.

O medo parecia ter-lhe arrancado o coração.

Mas não conseguia entender. Como ele ainda podia doer sem estar lá?

Essa noite demorava a passar, estava silenciosa e solitária. Parecia não ter fim.

Queria seus braços agora. Queria senti-los lhe envolver, sentir o calor de seu corpo. Queria a certeza de que ele iria correr de braços abertos quando o visse novamente.

Sonhava em tocar seus lábios e poder finalmente escutar "Não quero que vá embora de novo. Não quero que vá embora para sempre."

Sonhava que iria chorar quando ele levasse a mão até seu rosto e o acariciasse. Não seriam as lagrimas tristes de sempre.

Sonhava que ele lhe enxugasse o rosto e quando o visse sorrir dissesse "Eu te amo, seu bobo".

Sonhava tentando afastar o medo.

O medo que o enlouquecia. O medo que nem sabia se devia sentir. O medo que lhe dilacerava. O medo que não o deixava dormir.


	5. Draco's Journal pag 202

Mais um dia acordou triste. Já tinha se passado quase um mês de tortura.

Não tinha animo para comer, não tinha animo para sair.

Até seus pais se preocupavam. Gritavam do lado de fora de seu quarto.

Apontavam dedos. Quem tinha sido o culpado por aquilo?

Enfiava a cabeça embaixo do travesseiro, tentando ignorá-los. Era em vão, era sempre em vão.

Descobriu-se ao escutar seu pai espancando a porta com sua varinha. "_Vamos sair._". Parecia irritado. Mamãe o deixava assim.

Não queria ir, mas não teve escolha. Quando se deu por si já estava a beira do Knockturn Alley.

Olhava em volta e nada o animava. Não tinha animo para dark arts. Não tinha animo para nada.

Andaram mais um pouco e logo estavam a porta do Flourish & Blotts.

Não tinha animo para livros. Não tinha animo para Lockhart.

Subiu as escadas, se isolou entre os livros no andar de cima.

No movimento abaixo o viu. Sorriu. Corria apressado se desvencilhando das pilhas de livros para encontrá-lo.

A beira da escada seus olhares se cruzaram. Sentia-se nas nuvens.

Seus olhos brilhavam, seu coração saltitava. Até aquelas palavras pularem de sua boca: "_O Famoso Harry Potter._ _Não consegue nem ir_ a uma _livraria sem parar na primeira página do jornal_"

Errado, tão errado. Sempre errado.

Era tarde, a discussão já tinha começado. Livros para cá. Seu pai quebrando o nariz do senhor Weasley para lá.

Desperdiçou outra chance naquele dia. Mas agora tinha animo para tentar novamente.

Vê-lo era tudo o que queria. E ainda conseguiu uma Nimbus 2001 de presente.


	6. Draco's Journal pag 206

Chegaram ao fim finalmente. Ali acabavam as férias.

Foi com um enorme sorriso que entrou no trem de volta a Hogwarts, não olhou para trás, nem se despediu de seus pais.

A calmaria que sentia agora fazia parecer que nada tinha acontecido. Fazia se esquecer daquele mês torturante.

Os olhos brilhavam. Estava sentado na cabine com Crabbe e Goyle ao seu lado.

Se gabava do presente.

Se gabava, sorridente.

Por fim olhava a janela. Suspirava. O dia não demorou para chegar ao fim.

Ficava cada vez mais difícil de se enxergar com a escuridão iminente.

Mas ainda esperava conseguir ver as torrezinhas de sempre.

Ansioso. Nervoso. Mal podia descrever o que sentia.

Sentiu seu coração pular para fora do peito quando avistou as nuvens sinuosas as envolvendo, era tudo o que podia enxergar. Era o suficiente.

Fazia um barulho ensurdecedor dentro de seu peito. Saltitava, gritava, chorava, não poderia estar mais feliz. Sabia que quando pulasse para fora do trem o encontraria novamente.


	7. Draco's Journal pag 206 part2

Não estava la. O esperava.

Não estava la. A horas se passavam.

Desceu ansioso do trem e mas logo se decepcionou por não econtra-lo.

Não tinha voltado para Hogwarts? Não podia ser.

Não iria vê-lo mais na escola? Não iria agüentar.

Acompanhou os outros na festa de recepção. Não tinha animo para aquilo.

Procurava por seus olhos azuis.

Precisava vê-lo. Precisava vê-lo agora.

Tremia com o medo de não o encontrar. Seus olhos marejavam.

Ele tinha de estar la.


	8. Draco's Journal pag 207

Pulou da cama, a primeira aula logo começaria.

Quase não havia dormido naquela noite.

Seu coração acelerava, sua mente não se desligava, desde que ouviu a noticia de que ele tinha conseguido chegar.

Não conseguia esperar. Queria vê-lo agora. Queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Desceu correndo para o café. Sentou-se em seu lugar costumeiro e pousou seu olhar no outro lado do salão.

Aqueles cabelos negros estavam ali. Percorreu seu olhar por todo o rosto dele. Deslizando pela cicatriz, se perdendo nos lábios macios, e pousando-o por ultimo em seus olhos azuis.

Por um minuto eles o olharam também.

Se assustou, estava envergonhado. Tentava disfarçar, seu rosto havia corado.

Por um minuto trocaram olhares, por um minuto viu-o sorrindo para si.

Nesse um minuto seu coração pulou para fora do peito, nesse um minuto se apaixonou ainda mais.

Seus olhos brilhavam, seu rosto rubro sorria com a lembrança daquele minuto. Havia sido o melhor minuto de sua vida.


	9. Draco's Journal pag 239

Ele o tinha visto durante as aulas, sempre o admirava secretamente.

Havia zombado dele no Club de Duelos, riu por fora, mas se sentia mal. Tinha sido um erro, queria poder se desculpar.

Sentia a culpa o corroendo por dentro, não conseguia evitar de tratá-lo assim. Era seu jeito de lhe atrair a atenção. De ficar perto. Era seu momento mais íntimo com ele.

Sempre fazia de tudo para ter mais. Durante as aulas, as refeições, o quidditch. Queria estar presente, queria só vê-lo, calado, mas não conseguia manter sua boca fechada. Queria aquele olhar, queria que só se lembrasse que ele existia.

Sentiu aquelas lágrimas novamente, tão pesadas de culpa. Não o deixavam dormir, não lhe davam um minuto de paz.

Seu desejo o deixava em conflito. Seu coração apertava dentro peito.

Como podia ser assim se no fundo a única coisa que queria eram aqueles olhos azuis sorrindo em sua direção? Era que por um minuto, um único momento, eles se encontrassem e se amassem.

Queria estar com ele, mas não podia. Queria vê-lo, mas não devia. Queria ouvi-lo, tocá-lo, tê-lo, mas seria um erro.

Queria ele, não podia evitar, o que sentia por aquele garoto da cicatriz batia forte em seu peito. Queria poder lhe dizer, queria que tudo se tornasse perfeito, queria beijar seu lábios e viver um sonho ao seu lado. Queria tanto que lhe tirava o sono.


	10. Draco's Journal pag 254 part1

A câmara havia sido aberta.

A sangue-ruim havia virado pedra.

A outra amiga estava prestes a morrer.

Ele não poderia estar mais triste naquele momento. O viu retornando ao salão comunal. Triste, cabisbaixo, com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Lhe partia o coração.

Engoliu em seco, afastou seu medo e se aproximou.

No meio do corredor frio se encaravam sem dizer uma palavra.

Viu as lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto dele, não conseguia segura-las. Não disse nada, não abriu a boca, não queria deixar aquele momento pior.

Se aproximou silenciosamente. Ele não ofereceu resistências quando seus braços o envolveram.

Chorou em seu peito.

Seu coração apertava e saltitava. Não conseguia evitar de se sentir feliz por aquele singelo toque.

Ele não parecia tentar entender o porquê de ser ele, o porquê de estar lá, o porquê de o consolar. Não parecia se importar.


	11. Draco's Journal pag 254 part2

Se segurou na lembrança daquele momento quando soube que ele havia entrado na câmara.

Cerrava os olhos, mas as lagrimas teimavam em escorrer por seu rosto.

Sentia medo, angústia, desespero. A felicidade havia se perdido na memória. O coração doía, e se algo lhe acontecesse? Não iria agüentar. Não poderia suportar.

E se ele não voltasse? Iria morrer, iria secar de tanto chorar.

Não agüentava pensar. O esperava a porta do banheiro, escondido nas sombras.

A cada minuto que se passava o desespero o sufocava.

"_Volte logo, eu preciso de você. Volte pra mim, ou eu não vou agüentar viver." _Repetia baixo conforme as lagrimas lhe molhavam os sapatos.


	12. Draco's Journal pag 254 part3

A horas passaram devagar, o torturando.

Chorou, rezou, implorou, e quando finalmente o viu se segurou.

Esperou os dois Weasleys se afastarem junto com Lockhart e correu até ele. Perdeu o controle.

O abraçou enquanto chorava como um bebê. Ele ainda não o entendia, e por algum motivo não se importava, parecia feliz ao vê-lo.

O abraçou e o consolou, os papéis se invertiam ali.

Não abriu a boca, não conseguia dizer o que sentia. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, seguido por um olhar aliviado que analisava cada pedaço do corpo dele.

Estava bem. Arranhado, machucado, mas estava bem.

Viu os olhos azuis brilharem enquanto o encaravam. Viu um sorriso brotar na face dele quando ergueu o rosto na sua direção. Viu-o se aproximar um pouco sem graça e hesitante. E sentiu-o lhe tocar os lábios, docemente, para o beijo que tanto sonhara.

Um beijo doce e apaixonado, que dizia tudo o que os dois nunca tinham tido coragem de falar.

Os sentimentos se mostravam. Os dois corações se tocavam. Batiam juntos, fortes, pareciam tentar alcançar um ao outro.

Aparentemente aquele garoto da cicatriz, com quem sonhara todo esse tempo, por quem sofrera até não agüentar mais, também tinha seus segredos.


End file.
